


Everyday

by JUBE514



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College dorm walls are thin, Lance has a beautiful singing voice, M/M, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Shiro has a terrible singing voice, Showers, Singing, Singing in the Shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUBE514/pseuds/JUBE514
Summary: Shiro sings everyday in the shower, loudly, proudly, and badly.Lance doesn't mind as much as he should.





	Everyday

**Author's Note:**

> A dabble based off of Sicklys experiences with her neighbors. The neighbors are loud, and Sickly sings incredibly badly.

Everyday. 

Everyday at 7:00 in the morning on the dot Lance walks into the shower in the studio student apartment he shares with Hunk to wash up for his 8 o’clock morning class. Everyday Lance uses the same sea mineral conditioner, everyday Lance uses the same lemon body wash, and everyday cursing at the fact he always stepped into the shower a moment too soon and got slammed with cold water before it warmed up. 

Everyday, at 7:05 sharp the music from the neighbor one down from him started, and everyday at 7:07 his neighbor down the hall started to sing. 

Oh, the singing was bad, terrible, god awful, but it was always with that passion that people had when they thought they were alone, and the music choices weren’t actually all that bad. Lance ignored the singing in the beginning, too tired to care, but now it grew on him. 

The way the voice down the hall got nasally when the notes got to high, the deep twang of the occasional country song, a variety of foreign music that was always sung along with the oddest accent. 

Lance slowly began to like the wild tonal shifts, the true passion that went into the early morning songs. 

It wasn’t until the second quarter that Lance began to sing along, slowly under his breath to the songs he knew, and it wasn’t until halfway through that quarter did a song came on at 7:05 sharp that Lance loved. 

“Oh hell yes.” Lance says quietly as he’s rubbing shampoo into his hair, “Oh hell yes.” 

The words start, and Lance begins to sing along, loudly and proudly, matching the volume that the neighbor usually belts the music out. 

Lance is halfway through the chorus when he realizes that his neighbor isn’t singing along. 

\--

Shiro likes to sing in the shower, it's been a habit of his ever since his grandmother gave him a small little shower radio when he turned eleven. He used that radio till it was broken to smithereens and the speaker blown out, so recently his cousin, Keith, gave him another waterproof speaker for the dorm rooms on campus. 

It was bluetooth, and Shiro hooked the little thing up to his phone and then put Spotify on every morning to get ready for his 8 o’clock teaching assistant job. It was easy and simple and it just was apart of his morning routine at this point. 

He played the songs from the Top 40 station, and sang. 

It wasn't until he heard a voice back that he realized that the thin walls he always complained about went both ways. 

The voice on the other side was beautiful, better than the actual song, and if Shiro wasn’t dying of embarrassment then he would really appreciate it. The voice across the wall was gorgeous, and it was loud enough that Shiro knew that whatever the said in more than a normal talking voice would carry. 

And that means everyday, at 7:05 sharp, the strangely familiar voice across the hall had heard Shiro’s god awful singing. 

Out of embarrassment Shiro nearly tore through his shower, putting both his shampoo and conditioner in at once and just doing an army shower, pits and privates. 

He made it out of his apartment in record time, able to snag a coffee from across the street at Butter Greens Cafe and head into Arnold Hall to his TA job. He kept trying, all the way till class started, to figure out why the voice across the wall was so familiar. 

Yeah they lived in the same building, they were neighbors, but it was a nagging kind of familiar that was only solved when, while Shiro was cleaning the board, two students walk in talking about a strange thing that happened in the morning. 

“I’m telling you Hunk, the guy’s always sung before, do you think I scared him off?” The student who sits in the middle back is talking to his friend. “It’s out shower ritual dude.” 

Hunk, apparently, laughs and pats his buddy on the back. 

Shiro turns from his cleaning to see the student with the prettiest blue eyes and the beautifully neat handwriting sulking in his seat. The student that Shiro’s had a minor crush on ever since he turned up ten minutes late to the first class of the quarter and batted his eyelashes at the professor. The student that Shiro creepily hunted down in the roster to figure out a name. 

Lance McClain, who apparently Shiro had been serenading for the past five months.


End file.
